If the Shoe Fits
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: What should have happened after Eli told Jane that he slept with India.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane I kinda slept with someone else." I looked away from Eli, disappointment flooded through me. Eli, perfect Eli had pulled a Nick and cheated on me. Well we weren't official yet, but I thought there was something between us. But I was wrong, I was always wrong. "Kinda or you did?" "I did." "Um, who?" Eli looked away looking more frustrated than ever. "Does it matter?" "No." There was a small moment of silent awkwardness between us before he decided to speak up. "Look I'm sorry" I turned away; I didn't want him to see how much sadness I felt at the moment. I went over and began gathering my things to try to occupy myself. "It's not your fault; I just don't understand why you told me that. It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend yet." "If things are going to keep moving forward with us, then I want everything to be out in the open. I want us to be closer." Rage flew through me, how dare he say that when he technically cheated on me. I turned away from my belongings and went up to him. "So the way you get closer is by sleeping with other girls? That's an interesting strategy." "Yes, I didn't think it through but I have to be honest with you Jane, I've been very frustrated with you lately."

"So this is all my fault?" "Oh come on, you didn't want me at your party and it's obvious you don't want me to come to the play. I don't know your friends, I feel like I don't know you outside of this office. It's like you have a wall up or something, that you're hiding something." "You know what Eli?" I tried to think of something to say, something to defend me, but he was right. I had to hide my true self or I would get fired from this job. If he knew the true me, he wouldn't want to go out with a high school student. He obviously can get any girl he wants, especially since he slept with someone else. It's time to let him go. "You're right." "I am?" "The truth is I have been keeping things from you."

He continued to stare into my eyes, to try to see past all of my lies and deceptions. Maybe one day he will find out. "Tell me, is there anyone out there that knows the real you?" "There is one person." "Let me guess. The complicated best friend." I saw disappointment flood through his eyes. "Well sounds like you should be with him." Taking his stuff, Eli left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I didn't know what to do so I collected the costumes for tonight's play and left.


	2. Chapter 2

It was crazy back stage with everyone getting into their costumes, rehearsing lines and setting up the props and lights. We had two hours until show time and I was doing the final adjustments of Zoe's Cinderella costume. It was truly beautiful and I wish I had the chance to wear it. I took the dress and went to give it to Zoe to put on so I can make the finishing touches. "Wow Jane this looks amazing. Thanks." "Go put it on, I still need to do some touch ups." She took the dress and went into one of the dressing rooms. "Hey Janey, what do you think?" I turned around to see the wooded tree Billy has been working on for weeks. "It's almost done; I just have to put these leaves on." "That's awesome Billy." I tried to be enthusiastic but today's event kept replaying thought my mind.

"You ok Jane?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Jane I know you, and you don't look fine. What's wrong?" I looked up at him and at that moment I really saw him. I finally realized what he meant by "It's you." When I looked into his eyes, I realized it was him; all along it was him and only him. "Billy, can we talk somewhere private?" "I don't know Jane, I have a lot more leaves to put on the tree, can't you tell me here?" "No I need to tell you now." Billy looked at me seeing the desperation on my face and finally came down from his tree. I began leading him outside but Mrs. Clark intercepted. "Billy, we need you." "I know I know Mrs. Clark, I'll finish the tree in a moment." "No it's not that, we need you to play the role of Prince Charming. Nick sprained his ankle. Without you there will be no play." Billy began freaking out, no matter how many times he said no Mrs. Clark would insist until he finally gave in.  
"Jane, please get Billy into his costume, he has to run lines with Zoe before the curtain call." I nodded and led a very nervous Billy into one of the dressing rooms. "Jane I can't do this." "Sure you can. You know all of the lines from practicing with Zoe, you'll do great." "Are you sure Janey?" "Yes I'm sure now go put this on." Billy nodded and left to change into his costume. Everything seemed to be happening too fast. What if I never have the chance to tell Billy the truth? I needed to tell him no matter what and I'm prepared to do so when he comes out.

When Billy came back in, I was at lost for words. He looked absolutely amazing in his costume. "Ok stand on this so I can put the finishing touches on it." He went over and took his place while I started hemming up the seams of his pants. "I look so lame." "Excuse me; you're wearing my costume so you do not look lame." "I didn't mean that, this looks amazing, I just meant I'm going to look lame when I screw up in front of everyone." "Billy, you are not going to mess up. You know your lines backwards and forwards, you will be the greatest prince charming ever." Billy looked at me and smiled his famous crooked smile. "Thanks Janey, you always know how to cheer me up. Well if you're done with my costume I suppose I should run lines with my Cinderella." My heart dropped as he turned to leave, but then he looked back at me. "Hey Jane, what did you want to tell me earlier?" "I'll tell you later, you should go practice lines with Zoe before the show." "Janey, you said it yourself. I know my lines backwards and forwards. So tell me what's been bugging you." I stared at him lost for words; I was suddenly extremely nervous and didn't know if I possessed the guts to be honest with him. "Billy, it's you. It's always been you, and I was too stupid to see it. Now that I realize it, it's too late, you have Zoe." Billy was speechless; he just continued to stare at Jane which freaked her out. "Billy, say something." "Jane I-""There you are Billy; come on Mrs. Clark wants us to run lines."

He looked back at me and left with Zoe. This was a hopeless case, why did I even bother telling him. This will only cause another heart break and why did I even bother. I sadly watched him go with his smiling Cinderella. I turned away and started cleaning up my stuff before the curtain call. I would still watch the performance no matter what had happened. He was still my best friend and I needed to support him.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Jane, looks like your costumes are a success. Everyone looks great on stage." I turned to find Ben standing behind me smiling. "Yeah, they do look great." We were both silent watching the events fold out on stage. "Is there something that's bothering you?" I shook my head avoiding eye contact with my brother. He finally accepted the fact that I wasn't going to tell him. The end of the play was nearing, and Billy's big scene finally began. "Hey miss, do I know you?" "No I don't think you do." "I must, will you try on this shoe?" Zoe was hesitant then rushed away from Billy until he caught up to her. "Please, everyone else tried it on. It's just you now." Billy took out the shoe and slid it on her foot. "Perfect fit. It's you."

My heart sunk at his statement. I knew it was in the script but it never bothered me, maybe because Nick had been saying it and not Billy. But when I saw them out there, they looked perfect. I wish I could've kept my mouth shut and never spilled my feelings out to Billy. "Jane, are you ok?" "Yeah, fine." Billy stood up and hugged Zoe close before kissing her, then the curtains closed signaling the end of the play. Billy looked my way before Zoe pulled him out to take a bow on stage.

I left Ben and went back stage to begin collecting all of the costumes. It made me mad how everyone discarded their costumes everywhere except on the rack. Makes more work for me but hey I'm used to it from working for Grey. "Hey Janey." I turned around and saw Billy standing before me. "Hey, you did great out there." "Thanks." There was an awkward silence before he decided to break it. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk?" I nodded and followed him into the hallway.

We stopped in front of his locker, both of us still silent. "Janey, did you mean what you said about me being the one?" I looked away blushing. God why was being honest so hard? "Yeah, but I was caught in the moment and I know you have Zoe so it doesn't even matter." "Yes Janey, it does matter. Let's forget about Zoe right now. Tell me, did you mean what you said? Am I really the one?" It was no or never. "Yes, Billy you're the one. You always were but I was getting distracted and being stupid." "Janey, that's all I needed to hear." Before I could question him his lips came crashing into mine. The kiss was anything but soft but I didn't pull away. It felt right, like it was meant to be and I wouldn't have it any other way. Finally he pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that for such a long time now." I smiled at him, relief spilling through me as I was finally his. "What about Zoe?" "It's over; I caught her making out with Nick in the hallway." "Are you mad?" "At her yes, but you know I can never be mad at Nick. We're bro's remember?" I laughed. It finally happened, me and Billy. Who knew?

"I knew it was going to happen at some point." I turned around in Billy's arms to find Ben smirking at the both of us. "Ben, I can explain." "No need, but I do have something to say first." I looked at Billy, Ben was going to be the over protective big brother again. Oh great. "No funny business when you come over, I want the door open when you're in a room, no more sleep over's that are unsupervised-" Oh great it began. I began kissing Billy again ignoring Ben. This was perfect, and nothing was going to change it. I had my prince charming finally and tonight I've gotten my happily ever after.


End file.
